To Be Alive
by Lady Stardust Northman
Summary: The story of Embry, the sweet wolf of the pack and Karen, his shy, sensitive girl he imprints on. Spin off of Break Down Here Couples are EmbryxOC, SamxOC, EdwardxEmily, JacobxBella Part of the "Nadi Cullen Crossroads Saga"
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

* * *

**

**Prologue**

**(Embry's POV)**

I felt alone. Even living with Nadi and Sam and them acting as my parents, I still felt alone. My mother hated what I was, I don't even know who my father is, and I have no one to love. Nadi is like my mother of sorts; she's Sam's imprint, the mother of the pack. She's the greatest person to be around, but you don't want to piss her off. I haven't before just because I'd hate the feeling if I ever disappointed her, but I've seen what happens when Paul and Jared pissed her off.

Nadi had lived a harder life than anyone I knew, and yet she was so happy just to be with Sam and take care of the pack, so why couldn't I just be happy to have her take care of me? I see the love between her and Sam everyday and I want that. I want to imprint so that I can have someone like Sam and Nadi have each other. Like Jacob has Bella and Jared has Kim. Like Edward has Emily and Jasper has Alice.

Nadi wants me to imprint, too. She calls me "her little softie." I've seen it in her thoughts that she thinks I deserve an imprint. She thinks I would be the best boyfriend to any girl because of how sweet I am. Do I really have it all right now? I have the pack as my brothers, Sam and Nadi as my parents, and the imprints are my sisters, is it too much to ask to have an imprint of my own?


	2. Falling Down

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

* * *

**

**Chapter One- Falling Down**

**(Karen's POV)**

My name is Karen Miller and today I'm graduating from Forks High School, finally. I couldn't wait to get out of here. I can't take much more of this school. I'm about five-foot-six; I'm really pale, blue eyes, chin length chestnut hair, high cheekbones and a beauty mark right under my left eye, just above my cheek. I'm a little curvy, a size 9 in jeans. The thing is, I used to be a size 2, but since my mom's accident I just don't have time to work out like I used to.

My mom worked in metal factory, when she had an accident on a machine and now she's blind. She stays at home alone all day. I've never met my dad, he and my mom had a one-night stand and I was the result. I'm pretty sure he doesn't even know about me.

I have to work two jobs after school to pay bills, which is why I don't have time to work out. Now the girls at school talk about me, just whispers behind my back usually. Except for Lauren Mallory, who's a bit more vocal about her dislike for me.

I've never had a boyfriend before. I'm too shy to talk to a boy, and even if I did, I'm too scared of getting rejected to ask anyone out. So I try to just blend in with the crowd, not draw too much attention to myself. It's worked for most of my high school years.

Only Lauren notices me, and when she does it's usually to say something nasty to me. I wish I could get away from her at least for our graduation day, but her last name is Mallory and mine is Miller; which puts me right behind her in line.

I stood behind Lauren, quiet as can be, praying she wouldn't notice me or say anything mean to me. Our principal walked by us and told us to get ready.

Alice Cullen glided by me just then. She turned back and gave me a smile and a wink. Her adopted brother, Edward Cullen was behind her. He gave me a smile just as she had, and they went to their place in line.

"What was that about?" Lauren said in front of me. I didn't answer. I didn't even look up, just stared at the floor praying she would go back to ignoring me. Luckily, she did.

Finally, the ceremony began. Speeches were made and names were called. I couldn't help but feel a jealous when Alice and Edward's names were called and a group of people cheered for them.

No one would cheer for me. My mom wasn't even here. Lauren's name was called and she went up the stairs. I was next. Mr. Greene called my name and I went up. It was almost silent as I walked across the stage with my head down.

When the ceremony was over, we threw our caps in the air. I was walking down the stairs behind Lauren, when she stopped and turned to me.

"Go ahead, I need to say something to Jessica." She smiled at me.

I smiled a little nervously and went ahead. Then, I went tumbling down the stairs.

"Walk much, loser?" I heard Lauren sneer from above me. I pathetically laid on the ground, tears threatening to fall from my eyes. I thought about just lying there until Lauren walked away, but then two strong, but feminine, warm arms picked me up off the floor.

Alice Cullen's voice came from my left. "What is your problem?"

Lauren played innocent, "What do you mean? She fell, okay?"

I stared at the ground, not daring to look up at Alice, Lauren or the person who picked me up off the ground.

Alice said, "I saw you push her! So what's your problem are you jealous?"

"Why would I be jealous of that cow?" Lauren said. The words cut deep in my heart. I know I used to be smaller, so what if I've gone up seven dress sizes in a few years? Lauren had called me a cow before, but for some reason, it hurt so much more when she said it to Alice, who was so beautiful I could cry.

I heard the sound of a hand hitting someone's face and I finally looked up. A new girl with scars down her face had slapped Lauren.

The girl spoke, "How dare you speak of her that way. You're just jealous of her, I bet."

Lauren put her hand on her face and scoffed. "You don't even know her! She's the one jealous of me." I had never heard words so untrue in my life. I couldn't stand what Lauren was. The way she used people, talked about them behind her back, teasing anyone who was different; I didn't care that she was skinny and had boyfriends. She was a bad person, why would I ever be jealous of her?

It was at that moment, I noticed Bella Swan standing behind Alice. She had started going to school at the reservation ever since the Cullen's came back. I wonder why that was?

Bella looked at the girls standing around her and said, "Yeah, Lauren's right. This girl is just jealous that I punched Lauren in the face that one time. Remember that, I broke your nose right?" Bella looked over at me and smiled warmly.

I didn't remember Bella ever being this way. She was always so quiet and shy when she'd been at Forks High. Now she was spunky and telling Lauren off. I liked her more than I had before. Not that Bella ever knew me personally, she just took Lauren's mind off of me when she moved here and started dating Edward Cullen. Lauren had left me alone for a while. That is until Edward left and Bella became uninteresting to her so she'd gone back to teasing me.

The girl with the scarred face smiled and said, "I think it speaks volumes for her character that she did nothing when you pushed her down. It showed class and respect. You have neither." That's not true. I had wanted to get up and hit Lauren for doing that, I'm just clumsy and I was too afraid Lauren would push me again harder.

Lauren started to say something, but Bella cut her off. She held up her hand, "You know what, save it. We don't want to hear it." Then she turned her back on Lauren. I was internally cheering for Bella for standing up for me.

Lauren's eyes grew huge, then stormed down the steps away from me. The girl who had helped me up still had her arm around my shoulders. She tugged a little and spoke for the first time, "Come on." I turned with her and caught the eyes of a tall Native American boy. I couldn't really see his face since he was so far away, but something was pulling me to him.

The girl who had her arm around my shoulders turned to me, and I caught a glimpse of her face for the first time. She was even more beautiful than Alice. Even more beautiful than Rosalie Hale, Alice's adopted sister. She was Native American, and tall, nearly a foot taller than me. She had high cheekbones and black hair that was as short as mine. Her tear filled eyes were brown; they had a young and old air to them. Like she had seen a lot in her lifetime, but still had a young soul.

"What's your name?" She asked me softly.

I was so struck by her beauty and height that I said my name too low. At first I didn't think she heard me. I was about to repeat my name louder when she said, "My name is Nadi Cullen."

Cullen? There's another one? I thought. I looked at Alice, who stepped forward and said, "She's another adopted sibling."

I nodded, but didn't say anything. I didn't want to speak unless I absolutely had to. Nadi spoke again, "So, Karen this is Emily and Bella. You know Alice, I guess." I knew Bella, too. So that left Emily to be the scarred girl. Nadi smiled at me and I returned it. "Where's your family?" She asked.

I looked back at the floor. "My mother's not here." I said simply.

"Well, do you want to come to our graduation party? Bella and I graduated from La Push high last week, but we're having a joint grad party for all of us." Nadi said.

I shook my head. "I don't know if that's such a good idea. I have to get home to my mother."

Nadi didn't give up though. "Just for a little bit, then I'll take you home myself. Everyone deserves some fun, especially after graduation, don't you think?"

I thought about it. I did really want to go hang out with them. They all seemed like such sweet girls and I needed some friends. I whispered, "Sure. I need to check on my mother first though."

Emily said, "I'll go with you. It's hard to find the Cullen's house. You'll need some help."

I nodded and we went out the door. "Did you drive here?" I asked Emily.

She shook her head. Alice spoke up, "How about if I let Emily drive my car to your house? I can ride with Edward. When you get back, I'll get you some clothes if you'd like?"

I nodded. Alice handed Emily the keys to her car and whispered something in her ear. Alice ran off to Edward's car and Emily and I climbed into Alice's.

She has a freaking Porsche. Ridiculous, I thought. I told Emily where to go and we pulled up to my house since Alice's car was a monster. Emily was obviously having fun driving it.

I didn't want Emily to go in and see my mother, so I said, "You don't have to go inside you know."

Emily looked suspicious and said, "No, it's okay. I'll go with you. Better than waiting in the car." She winked at me.

I climbed out of Alice's Porsche and we went inside.

"Karen?" My mother called out. She came around the corner. She looked like me; same height and chestnut hair, and the same blue eyes, too. Not that anyone can see her eyes since she wears sunglasses.

I looked back at Emily and answered, "Yeah mom, it's me."

Emily smiled reassuringly at me. So she wasn't freaked out? She actually looked curious.

"Mom, I brought a friend home with me. Some of her friends are having a graduation party and she's asked me to go. Will you be alright alone?" I asked.

Mom came over with her hand extended, "Who is this friend?" She asked.

Emily reached out and gripped her hand. "Emily Young." She said.

"Betty Miller." My mom answered, shaking Emily's hand. I cleared my throat.

"Um, we should go now. I just wanted to make sure you're okay."

Mom released Emily's hand and said, "No, go ahead. Have fun. You don't need to check up on me every ten minutes." She smiled.

I said goodbye to her and we left. On the way to the Cullen's, I was wondering why Emily hadn't asked about my mom, so I asked her, "Don't you want to know how my mother became blind?"

She looked at me. "Not unless you want to tell me."

"It's not that personal. She just used to work in a metal factory and then one day she had an accident trying to use one of the machines. Long story short, she's blinded permanently.

Emily asked, "Where is your father."

I looked at my hands. "I never met him. I'm the product of a one-night stand."

Emily didn't press the subject. We arrived at the Cullen's house a little while later. As soon as we were in the door, Alice appeared out of nowhere and dragged us upstairs. She picked out an outfit for me to wear, and then we went downstairs.

I actually felt pretty in the dress Alice had picked for me. It was brown and had one strap over my right shoulder. **(Picture on profile.)** I loved it and I actually felt beautiful. Alice had even told me I could keep it, which was the nicest thing anyone had done for me.

Alice had forced me to dance with her a few times. I was embarrassed at first, but Alice's personality soon made me join in and act crazy. After about five songs, I was thirsty. I started over to the table to get something to drink, when a voice from behind me.

"Get out of my way, I'm starving!" He demanded.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled and jumped out of his way as quick as I could. Nadi appeared out of nowhere, just as Alice had and said, "Outside. Now."

The man's eyes filled with terror and he rushed for the door. Emily and Edward came to my side.

Emily put her arm around me and said, "Karen, it's okay. He's an ass to everyone. He can be a really nice guy if he wants to be. Don't take it personally, and please don't cry."

I closed my eyes, trying to keep the tears in as Emily led me through the crowd and over to the couch.

* * *

**A/N: So this chapter was a lot like the chapter from my main story "Break Down Here", but in the next chapter it will be different. This chapter is here just to tell you Karen's story. **


	3. Collide

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

* * *

**

**Chapter Two-Collide**

**(Karen's POV)**

I got to have a long talk with Emily, Kim, Bella, Angela, Nadi and Leah. They were pretty interesting girls. I enjoyed talking with them, Emily especially. I could tell she had such a pure soul. She had those scars on her face, but it did nothing to hinder her beauty. Her relationship with Edward actually gave me a confidence boost that maybe I could find someone to love me as unconditionally as he did her.

Nadi was a sweetheart, but I couldn't help but be intimidated by her. She was so tall! She was so incredibly beautiful it hurt me to look at her. Her, Alice, Rosalie and Leah all intimidated me by their immense beauty. Bella and Kim were still beautiful but not as much as the others. Nadi definitely intimidated me the most. She was sitting on the couch next to Leah in a black t-shirt and a pair of shorts, not a drop of makeup on her flawless face, and I could hardly stand to look her in the eyes.

Emily sat next to me and whispered that Paul would get over his problem and all would be fine. Nadi told me that they love food. I wasn't so much thinking about Paul anymore; it was the one boy who was staring at me after graduation that held my interest. Emily told me his name was Embry.

When the other Quileute boys came in, I noticed Embry wasn't with them. It made me a little sad and I wondered where he was. Everyone was staring at me and I hated it. I always try to blend in and not draw attention to myself, but here I was the center of attention.

My heart ached for some reason I couldn't explain. I felt like something was pulling me toward the door. I didn't understand why and it scared me. Was this something telling me to leave? It caused me to cry even more because I couldn't understand what was happening to me. Why was I so interested in Embry? Why were all these people so interested in me? What was so special about me that I got to sit here and let them all be so nice to me?

Nadi came back in the room with another man. I hadn't realized she'd left. She said, "It's getting kinda late, maybe we should all go now. Karen, are you okay to go home now?"

I looked up and met her gaze and nodded. Embry stepped up, "I'll take her."

As much as I was drawn to Embry, I couldn't fathom why this gorgeous stranger wanted to take me home. I had only just learned his name. I wasn't ready to be alone with him.

Thankfully, Nadi sensed this somehow and told him, "Embry, you rode with Sam and me. Do you have a magic carpet I don't know about?"

He shook his head and looked at the floor. I smiled to myself. Thank god Nadi did that for me. I don't know how I would react to being alone with Embry.

Nadi spoke to me again, "I can take you home now. Embry will be a perfect gentleman, I promise."

I liked Nadi, but she still intimidated me. Plus, Embry and the man with Nadi were going to be there; I'm not comfortable with that either. My mom thinks I am afraid to be alone with men because I never knew my father. I don't even know his name. I slowly looked up at Nadi and prayed that my next words wouldn't hurt hers or Embry's feelings. "I want Emily to take me home."

Emily blinked at me. "I didn't drive here, I-" Edward cut her off by handing her his keys.

"Take the Volvo. You can bring it back to me when you drop her off." He smiled brightly at her. I suddenly felt a mix of jealousy and happiness for Emily. I was happy that after her face had become so disfigured she still had someone who loved her so much. The jealousy was because the person who loved her was Edward Cullen.

Emily stood up and I quickly followed. "Angela, I can take you home too?" Emily said.

Angela followed us saying, "Sure." Emily led us out the front door and to Edward's car. She slipped into the driver's seat and I slipped in next to her. Angela was in the back.

Emily asked, "Where do you live, Angela?" Angela gave her the address and Emily started down the long driveway.

Emily broke the ice again by asking, "So did we have fun tonight girls?"

Angela answered from the back, "Yeah, it was great."

I nodded my head slightly and didn't say anything.

It was quiet until Angela spoke again, "So Emily, you know Paul right?" I stiffened. Why did she ask that?

Emily answered with a smile in her voice, "Yeah, sure. What about him?"

Angela sounded nervous as she asked, "What's he like?" Oh my god, she was interested in Paul? Did she not see what he did to me? He yelled at me for being in his way when he could have so easily went around me.

Emily answered, "Well, he's a nice guy really. He just gets angry when he doesn't eat for a long time." She turned to smile at me and I smiled back. "So do you like Paul or something? Is that why you're asking?"

Angela didn't answer right off, but then she whispered, "Maybe. I don't really know him, though."

"Maybe you should get to know him." Emily suggested.

"Will you give him my number for me?" Angela asked as we pulled into her driveway. She leaned forward and handed Emily a piece of paper.

Emily slipped it into her pocked and said, "Sure I will." Angela waved to us as she walked in her front door. Emily backed out and started toward my house.

She didn't say anything on the drive home. As I got out, she called, "Karen," I turned back to her. She handed me a piece of paper. "This is my phone number. Call me if you need anything at all, okay?"

I took it and nodded, then ran into my house. Mom was sitting on the couch waiting for me.

"Did you have fun?" She asked, with a smile in her voice.

"Yeah, it was a lot of fun. I met some really nice people." I said.

Mom's expression turned serious. "How did you meet Emily?" She asked.

"She was at my graduation. Her boyfriend was in my senior class." I told her. How did mom know Emily?

She sat back. "Huh. I thought Sam graduated from La Push high a few years ago."

"Sam?" I asked.

Mom looked in my direction. "Yeah. Her fiancée."

I shook my head even though she couldn't see me. "No, mom. She's dating Edward Cullen. And Edward's adopted sister Nadi is with Sam."

Mom didn't say anything for a while. "I didn't know there was a new Cullen."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, she went to my school before she transferred to La Push a few months ago."

Mom nodded. I was curious how she knew Emily so I asked, "Mom, how do you know Emily?"

Mom shook her head. "I don't. I just know of her. The whole town knows of her."

"I don't." I whispered.

Mom smiled sadly. "Emily was attacked by a bear about two years ago. She was with Sam then. Poor boy was all torn up about it, too. I thought she and Sam would stay together." Mom stood up and I grabbed her hand to help her up the stairs.

After she was in her room, I retreated to mine. I would have never guessed Sam and Emily were together before. Nadi just looked so utterly right standing next to Sam. And the way they looked at each other was unbelievable. Same thing with Edward and Emily, I knew Bella was with Edward before, but she and Jacob looked so perfect together it's hard to imagine anyone else with her.

I went to take a quick shower and changed into my pajamas. I went back into my room and crawled into bed. I couldn't stop thinking about Emily and everyone else. I felt bad for what had happened to Emily, but it didn't seem to bother her that her face had lines etched across it. If anything, she drew strength from the amount of courage it took to go through her life with them.

The next morning I woke up, my mind was still racing. I was thinking about Embry mostly. I wanted to see him again, but at the same time I didn't. I was afraid. I thought back to what my mother had told me before, about how maybe I was so shy because I didn't have a father figure in my life. That combined with having to take care of my blind mother and work two jobs, made me an uninteresting person.

I changed into some clean clothes and went down the stairs. Mom was sitting on the couch listening to the radio. I went in and sat in the chair next to her. I wanted to know anything I could about my father. My mom had to remember _something_ about him.

"Morning mom." I said quietly.

"Morning, dear." She answered.

I was quiet, trying to gather up as much courage as I could to ask this question. "Mom, what do you know about my father?" She froze and didn't say anything. I backpedaled, "I mean, I know you guys had a one night stand and all, but you have to know something about him."

She didn't say anything, just sat still as a statue. Then she said, "Well, I had met him in a bar in Portland. I used to sing there a few nights a week for some extra cash. He was a bartender."

I waited for her to continue but she didn't. "So what was his name?" I prompted. I had an image of what I thought my father looked like, and I wanted a name to put to the face I had created.

Mom turned her head in my direction, not really seeing me, but sensing I was there. "Why the sudden interest?" She asked in a deadly voice.

"I just want to know. Don't you think I deserve to know about my father?"

She got angrier. "I know what you want. You want to know his name so you can find him and move out. You're tired of taking care of me so you want to go live with your dad. Is that it?" She stood up.

I sank back in my chair, "No, mom, that's not it at all, I just want to know who he is for my peace of mind."

She scoffed. "Sure. Peace of mind." She felt her way out of the room and up the stairs. A few minutes later I heard her door slam. Where the hell was she getting this? Tears started to form in my eyes. I could see why she would think what she did, but that's not why I wanted to know my father's name. I really only wanted to know just a little bit about him. I didn't even know what he looked like and had no way of knowing since I had all of my mom's features. We were the same height, had the same eyes, nose, cheekbones, everything. If she were younger we could be confused as twins.

I went up to my room, there was no way I was staying here after that. I picked up the phone and dialed Emily's number; thanking the heavens above she had given it to me.

"Hello?" She answered. I could hear a smile in her voice; this woman is too cheerful.

"Emily? It's Karen." I said, hoping she couldn't detect any sadness in my voice.

"Hi Karen. How are you?" She sounded even happier than before if that was possible.

"I'm good, look I just called to see if we could hang out today? My mom had a doctor's appointment and is sleeping right now and I don't have to work so I thought maybe we could do something?" I rambled. Inside, I did a little happy dance for lying so smoothly.

"Sure, but I'm babysitting my nieces. If you want I can come get you, we can go to the park in Forks and come back to my house."

"That sounds great!" I sounded happier than I thought I did.

"Okay, I'm on my way over right now so be ready when I get there." She said.

"Sure thing, Em." I said and hung up the phone. I grabbed my Avenged Sevenfold hoodie and went to sit on the porch to wait.

Emily pulled into my driveway a little while later. I sprinted across the yard and hopped in the front seat before Emily had a chance to put it in park.

"Hi Emily!" I chirped.

She smiled at me. Of course she did. When is Emily not smiling? "Hi Karen. These are my nieces Kassie and Claire." She pointed to each of the girls, the each said a little hello to me and Emily drove toward the park.

It didn't take long to get there. When we did, I helped Emily get the girls out of the backseat. Kassie seemed to like me a lot. Or she just liked climbing on me. She jumped down and ran ahead of Emily and I toward the playground.

We pushed them on the swings and played in the sandbox for a little while, and then Emily pulled me toward the bench where we could sit away from everyone, but still see the girls.

"So how's your mother?" Was the first thing out of her mouth.

I stiffened and shook my head. "She's good." Yeah, right.

Emily looked curious but didn't press. "So what do you do in your free time?" She asked.

My heart sank. Emily was asking all the wrong questions today. "I don't really have any free time because I work so much but I used to play violin. I'm really interested in the arts, I love music, sketching, that sort of thing."

Emily smiled. "Did you ever write anything?"

Wrong question to ask number three. Emily was on a roll. Not that she knew this of course, and I wasn't going to tell her how hard it was for me to answer these questions.

I shrugged slightly and whispered, "Yeah, I did, a long time ago. Before…everything."

Emily sat up straighter. "Before what?"

I looked down sadly. "I got picked on in school. People just looked at me and whispered behind my back. It really brought me down, it was another reason I stopped playing."

She leaned over and put her arm around my shoulders. "Does your mom know about that?"

I shook my head; tears were forming in my eyes. "No, I kept it to myself. After everything my mom went through she didn't need to worry about me too."

Emily asked, "What about your dad?"

I laughed bitterly. If she only knew the real reason I wanted to hang out with her today is because my mom and I had just argued about this. I answered, "I never met him. He and my mom had a one-night stand. I was the result, and she never saw him again. He doesn't even know I exist."

She rubbed my arm as tears poured down my face.

"Aunty Emmy!" Kassie called as she ran over to us.

"What is it Kassie?" Emily asked turning toward her.

Kassie stopped in front of us and looked at me. She put her hands on my face. "Don't cry. Things are happier when you smile more!"

I laughed a little at her silliness. Emily called to Claire and we left. On the drive back to Emily's I was lost in my thoughts. Emily sure does know how to ask the wrong questions, first about my mom, then music, and then my dad. Or maybe she asked all the right questions. I would never tell her any of this on my own so she would have to pry into my life to get any answers.

When we arrived at Emily's, we sat on the front porch watching the girls play in the yard. We hadn't been sitting there long, when a very nice and very expensive car pulled into her driveway. No one owns nice cars around Forks or La Push except the Cullen family. Everyone else has old cars that belonged to parents.

So it only made sense when the driver's door opened and Nadi Cullen climbed out. Of course, I thought. It would be so easy for me to hate her; what with her ethereal looks, her confidence, her nice car and she obviously had a lot of money being a Cullen and all. I just couldn't hate her though, her easygoing personality and the way she wore just t-shirts and shorts all the time showed me how simple and down to earth she was. Well, maybe she was a little nuts for wearing shorts everyday, but still, I couldn't bring myself to hate her.

I found it even harder to hate Nadi when she strolled up the porch steps and said, "Hi Emily, Karen. How are you girls today." She was so polite in her questioning.

Well, Sam Uley definitely had a type. He liked sweet, confident girls you couldn't hate no matter how hard you tried. Emily and Nadi were both examples of that.

Emily smiled at her, "Pretty well, I'd say. Considering what's about to happen. She glanced at me, taking in my confused expression.

Nadi shrugged. "Kim and Bella are here for you to baby-sit."

Kim pinched her arm, but Nadi just laughed.

Bella rolled her eyes, but Nadi didn't see. Then she said, "She means were here to help." I smiled at how easily the girls got along. They seemed like such close friends. I felt a little pang of jealousy, wishing I could be a part of their banter.

Nadi looked at Emily, "Hey Em, do you mind if I go take a nap in your guest room? The boys were at my house all last night and they still won't leave. I need to get some sleep. Do you mind?"

Emily shook her head. "No, go ahead. We'll stay outside since I know you're a light sleeper." Nadi mumbled a 'thank you' and went into the house.

Bella and Kim started asking me about my grades.

Emily rolled her eyes. "Didn't you guys just graduate? Why all the school talk?"

Bella shrugged. "I guess since it's been over for me for a while I don't mind talking about it."

We all watched Kassie and Claire playing in the yard until Kim brought up Embry.

"So Karen, what do you think about Embry?" She tried to sound nonchalant, but failed. I tensed up anyway, remembering the conversation with my mother.

"I don't know, I don't really know him."

Kim was about to answer when Emily's front door opened and Embry walked out. When did he get here? And how did he get inside?

"Talking about me ladies?" He asked. I didn't know how to respond to that so I blushed and kept my eyes on my feet.

Emily teased him. "No, we were talking about how Quil was so much cuter than you.

Embry sounded panicked when he asked, "Karen didn't say that did she?" Why would he care what I thought? I couldn't help but look up then, so see Embry's soft brown eyes filled with panic and staring at me.

Emily pushed him away. "What do you want Embry?"

He finally pulled his gaze away from me and pulled a set of keys out of his pocket. "I'm here to take Karen home. You don't mind do you, Karen?" He asked calmly. I carefully looked up at him to see him staring at me again, his eyes pleading.

I looked at Emily, who smiled and nodded. I stood up and said, "Okay." Even though the last thing I wanted to do was go home and face my mother after what had happened this morning.

Embry smiled at me. It made my heart flutter a little bit and my breath catch in my throat. I almost didn't see Nadi lean out the door and say, "Bye Karen. It was nice to see you again."

I smiled back, I just couldn't help it, and said, "You too." See what I mean about not being able to hate her?

* * *

**A/N: I forgot to mention this before: My beloved AnnabelleLee13194 created the character Karen Miller for me and I must say what a fine job she did. My endless thanks to her for that and for writing the most entertaining reviews. I adore her. **

**And I'm going to advertise something else, which is something I never do. My good friend and author, CullenGirlsDoItBetter and I came up with a new team. Since now every one is either Team Edward or Team Jacob, well, CGDIB and I have decided we are Team Everybody-but-Edward-and-Bella. Who's with us? **

**Thanks to my reviewers/alerters/favoriters last chapter, sorry I can't list them all right now but THANK YOU!  
**

**~Ever Uley~**


	4. Don't Bust My Chops

**Disclaimer: Don't own this. **

* * *

**Chapter Three- Don't Bust My Chops**

**(Karen's POV)**

I followed Embry down the steps. He opened Nadi's door for me and I got in carefully. The inside of the car was just as nice as the outside. Embry started the car and pulled out of the driveway. He asked me for my address and I told him.

I was hoping the car ride to my house would be as silent as when Emily drove me, but Embry soon squashed those hopes.

"So do you like hanging out with Emily?" He asked.

"She's great." I answered. I prayed if I kept my answers as short as possible maybe he would get the hint I didn't want to talk. There was something about him that made me want to tell him everything about me, but another part told me I didn't know him and I certainly don't trust him. Why should I have to tell him anything about me?

Embry didn't look pleased by my short answer, so he asked, "What about Bella? Do you like her? Do you like Kim and Nadi?"

"Kim is nice. Bella's a lot like her just a little bolder." I said, turning my face to look out the window. Why was he driving so slow in a car so fast?

"What about Nadi?" Why did he have to ask that question? I wasn't quite sure I liked Nadi yet. I mean sure she was sweet as can be, but she intimidated me a lot.

So I just said, "Yes."

"Yes what?" Embry asked.

I didn't answer. I couldn't lie and tell him I like her, I mostly do like her, there was just something about her I didn't like that I couldn't put my finger on. Embry didn't like my silence.

"So you don't like her?" He asked sadly.

"Why do you care so much?" I asked without thinking. I blushed furiously and put my head down, staring at the armrest my hand was gripping at the moment.

"She's my friend. Why don't you like her?" He asked.

I sighed. "It's not that I don't like her, it's just I don't like something about her."

Embry asked, "What do you mean?" He glanced over at me curiously, trying to read my eyes. I kept my gaze out the window.

"It's the way everyone looks to her and Sam for anything. How they seem to be in charge of everyone." I said.

Embry was silent for a moment, and then asked. "Where did you get that?"

"Last night at the Cullen's house, when Paul yelled at me, Nadi told him to go outside and he went. Then Nadi said it was getting late and everyone started to leave. Then you volunteered to drive me home and Nadi said no. And all of you look to them for permission. I don't like it." I said.

Embry was quiet again. "You don't know what you're saying." I rolled my eyes, but he didn't see. He continued, "Sam and Nadi have helped us through a lot of stuff. I don't know where any of us would be without them."

I thought back to what my mother said about Sam and Emily. I asked, "Why would Sam leave Emily so easily then? My mom said when she was attacked by a bear Sam was all torn up about it. I didn't even know Nadi was a Cullen until yesterday at graduation. She just came out of nowhere and suddenly her and Sam are together and saving you guys." My voice dripped with disbelief, I didn't know what was wrong with me today.

Embry gripped the steering wheel tighter and ground his teeth together. "Karen, there are a lot of things you don't understand. You will soon, but please don't judge Sam and Nadi until you know the whole story. They are respected in La Push for a reason."

"And what would that reason be?" I snapped.

He looked at me, "I'll tell you soon enough." Then looked back at the road. The intensity in his eyes knocked the breath out of me momentarily. I blinked and looked down at my hands.

Embry looked back at me, smiling this time. I hadn't realized we had arrived at my house. I reached for the door, but Embry stopped me, "Karen," I turned back. "Can I get your number? I'd like to call you if that's okay."

It took me a minute to process what he said and then I took his phone that he was holding out to me. I added my number to his contact list, mumbled a 'bye' and went inside.

My mom wasn't around anywhere, so I went up to my room and lay down on my bed. I couldn't believe Embry wanted my number. Could he actually like me? Even after I pretty much admitted I didn't like Nadi?

It's not that I don't like Nadi, I do. It's just the thing about her I don't like. I certainly didn't hate her; I found it impossible to hate her. I took a shower and crawled into bed once I had my fluffy pajamas on. That night, I had the strangest dream.

_I was in my room asleep, when a sharp pain in my side woke me up. I sat up in bed groaning from the intensity of the pain. I wanted to call out to my mother for help, but I couldn't speak. It was like cotton balls in my mouth preventing me from speaking. _

_Instead, I went over to my window. I didn't remember climbing out of it, but here I was on the ground next to my house. There was a sharp pain in my back that caused me to fall against the house. I tried to speak again; my tongue ran over sharp teeth, much to sharp to be my own. _

_A sharper pain in my back caused me to fall forward this time. My vision blurred, but then became sharper. I could see every blade of grass on the ground in front of me. _

_Saliva fell from my open mouth and in between my hands that were spread apart in front of me. I felt an odd sensation in my hands and watched as hair started to grow out of them. I stood up and shook my hands wildly trying to stop the hair growth, but it didn't work. _

_I lurched forward again, expecting my face to come in contact with the ground, but my hands shot out and stopped my fall. _

I woke up the next morning, naked in my bathtub. I tried to remember the rest of the dream but I couldn't. I stood up and took a shower before getting dressed for the day. I had to work this morning at Blockbuster in Port Angeles. I got out of the shower and dressed in my uniform.

I climbed into my mom's old Honda Accord. Of course she couldn't drive it anymore and she had owned this car since I was young. The drive to Port Angeles was long and slow. Work was even slower.

When work was over, I decided I didn't want to go home and face my mother yet. She was probably still mad at me about yesterday, so I took a walk through Port Angeles. I went into a bookstore and got some dinner from Burger King. Then I decided it was time to go home. I drove slowly; hoping mom would be asleep when I got there.

She was, so I was able to go up to my room without her bothering me. As soon as I shut my bedroom door, the phone rang. It was all the way downstairs in the living room. My choices were either to let it ring and it would wake mom up, or I could go down and answer. I chose the latter.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone.

"Karen, it's Embry." Came the husky voice from the other end.

"Hi Embry." Why was I so nervous all of a sudden? I went into the kitchen and went to sit on the back porch, which thankfully was screened in. "Why are you calling so late?" I asked him.

"Why are you up so late?" He countered.

"I just got home from work." I told him.

"Oh. How was work?" He actually sounded concerned about my work. I sat back in one of the chairs and put my feet up on mom's little wicker table. If she could see me doing this she might hit me.

"Boring. Work is always boring." I told him stifling a yawn. I ran a hand through my wet hair and shook it a little, feeling the rainwater dripping down my arm.

Embry asked, "Well, what are you doing tomorrow night? I promise it won't be boring."

I held the phone away from me and stared at it a minute. Am I dreaming this? I wondered. I shook the phone a little, I'm not sure why.

"Karen?" I heard Embry ask.

I put the phone back to my ear, "I'm here. I was just…thinking, sorry. Um, I'm free. Not doing anything, at all. Ever." I whispered the last part, hoping Embry didn't hear. If he did, he didn't acknowledge it.

He happily said, "Well, I'll pick you up around five, okay? I kinda have plans the next morning so I have to be in early."

"If you have something you have to do then we can wait to go out." I said.

Embry didn't give in to me. "No, it's fine, I have to see you tomorrow night. We'll be in early, don't worry."

I wondered why he said he'd have to see me, but I let it go for now. "Okay, well, I'm going to bed, I'll see you tomorrow night."

"See you tomorrow." He said. I hung up the phone. I have a terrible habit of hanging up the phone without saying goodbye. If I feel the conversation is over, I hang up. That might have a lot to do with the fact no one ever calls the house that isn't a telemarketer or bill collector.

I went up to my room and quickly picked out clothes to wear the next following night. Embry didn't say what we were doing, so I picked out a pair of jeans and a nice top. I showered and then crawled into bed. As I was turning out the lights, I remembered the dream I had last night and prayed that I wouldn't have that dream again.

* * *

**A/N: This was a little shorter than I wanted it to be, but oh well. Update is an update, be happy! So Karen is a little closer to finding out what's REALLY going on in her world. Stay tuned to find out, lol! **

**Thanks to my reviewers last chapter: Hales Bells, Curtis, (BTW, don't feel bad, no one can write a review like AnnabelleLee!) and of course to my always loyal and second coolest person on this planet, AnnabelleLee13194. THANK YOU for all your help on this story, without you Karen wouldn't exist and Embry would be lonely....**

**~Ever Uley~  
**


	5. First Date

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight.

* * *

**

**Chapter Four- First Date**

**(Embry's POV)**

A date with my imprint. Could there be anything better than that? I didn't think so. I was a little afraid of what tonight would bring though. Sam gave us a curfew of eight o'clock since we were fighting Victoria and the newborns in the morning.

I wasn't sure if Sam would allow me to go out with Karen since tomorrow morning was such a big battle, so I didn't tell him. Instead I asked Nadi if it was okay. I knew it was a pretty dirty trick to pull; I know how long Nadi had waited to imprint and how badly she wanted me to imprint, but if it got me time with my imprint, I didn't care.

I pulled into Sam's driveway. He was hardly ever here anymore, since he was always over at Nadi's. Tonight he was here, though and expecting me. I grabbed the box that was in the seat next to me and got out of my truck.

Sam opened the door and met me halfway. "Cutting it pretty close there, Em." He said with a small smile. Sam was so much different since he had imprinted on Nadi. Before her, he was angry all the time, would snap at the smallest thing. He always had what we would call the "Sam face." Which was basically a stone face, with no expression at all. You could never tell what he was thinking.

Now with Nadi, he actually joked around with us. I liked him a lot more now than I had when I first became a werewolf. Of course, I had endless respect for him and all he had done for us.

I handed him the box and said, "Sorry, I was just making sure it was perfect." Sam was planning on asking Nadi to marry him and he knew he couldn't do some ordinary proposal, meaning dinner at a fancy restaurant. Nadi would hate that. So, Sam had to get creative.

Since I was an artist, he asked me to draw out a comic book of their life together, from the day the met, to their first date and a few other important events in their life. Sam had told me exactly what to put in the comic book, so all I had to do was draw it.

He had taken Leah and I to help pick out her ring. Since Nadi wouldn't want a giant diamond, Sam ended up choosing a nice sapphire engagement ring. I knew Nadi would love everything about it. Especially the fact that Sam put so much thought into how he would propose to her.

Sam took the book from the box and flipped through it quickly, careful not to mess it up. When he was satisfied it was perfect, he placed it back in the box and turned to me. "Thanks Em, it means a lot you would help me out with this."

I waved him off. "No problem. Besides, I did it for her, not you."

Sam smiled. "I'm glad everyone likes her so much." The look in his eyes showed he was telling the truth. He looked proud of her. I wondered if I had that look in my eyes when I thought about Karen. If I do, I don't care. I wanted everyone to know how much I cared about her.

I laughed, "Well, I gotta go, I'll see you later."

He stopped me, "Where are you going?" Suddenly, Alpha Sam was back.

I stopped and half turned back to face him. "Going to see Karen."

Sam asked, "Like a date?" I nodded. Sam shook his head and started to say something.

I held up my hand, "Sam. I have to see her." I looked up at him with pleading eyes.

He sighed. "Stay here or in Forks. Be back by here by eight. Have fun." He waved and then went back in the house. Oh yeah, Post-Nadi Sam is way cooler than Pre-Nadi Sam.

Driving to Karen's house, I was as nervous as I could be. She had acted to weird yesterday when I asked her about how she liked the girls. I knew she liked Emily, Kim and Bella, that was easy to see. She didn't like Nadi, though and that hurt me a lot. Nadi had been so wonderful to me, helping me with my mom and letting me live with her. I could understand why she would intimidate Karen, but that was no reason for Karen not to like Nadi.

I pulled into her driveway and went to knock on the door. I waited until a woman opened the door, Karen's mom, I guessed.

"Yes?" She asked.

"I'm Embry Call, I'm looking for Karen." I said politely. She smiled brightly.

"Karen," She called out. "There's someone here for you." She turned back to me and held her hand out. "I'm Karen's mom, Betty." I shook her hand.

"Pleased to meet you, Betty."

She moved aside and waved me in. On the way into the living room, Betty tripped over the carpet and started to fall forward. I reached out and caught her.

"Are you okay?" I asked when she had steadied herself.

She nodded, "I'm fine. Thank you, Embry. You're quite a strong young man." She praised me.

I smiled sheepishly. "Thank you."

I heard a giggle behind me and turned to see Karen standing at the bottom of the stairs watching her mother and me.

I smiled as big as I could, and then asked, "Are you ready to go?"

She nodded and came forward. "I'll be back soon, mom." She said, kissing her mother on the cheek.

Her mother shook her head, "No, stay out as late as you want. Have fun."

Karen said, "Embry has plans in the morning so he has to be in early tonight."

Betty nodded. "Well it's mighty nice of you to take my daughter out even though you have plans first thing tomorrow morning."

I smiled. She had no idea. "It's not so much a nice thing, I had to see her today." Karen blushed and looked down. Her mom laughed then waved us out the door, telling us to have fun.

I opened the passenger door for Karen, then ran around and climbed in the driver's seat. Karen surprised me by asking, "So what are we doing?"

I shrugged. "You'll see." She nodded and sat back against the seat. We drove in silence for a while until I reached the spot we were going. I pulled over to the side of the road and got out.

"What are we doing here?" She asked, looking around at all the trees. I didn't answer, just took her hand and led her down the path. Neither of us spoke.

I could tell Karen was taking in the beauty of the woods we were walking through, since she was staring at everything around us with a mystified look on her face.

We reached the end of the path and stared out at the lake in front of us. "Wow." Was all Karen said. I smiled and tugged on her hand to lead her forward.

We sat down on some large boulders that were next to the lake. She stared out at the water, I stared at her; both of us astounded by the beauty of what we were seeing.

After a while, I asked, "Where do you work at?" Kind of a random question but I didn't want to ask her the standard boring, 'what's your favorite color?' questions.

She looked at me and said, "Well, I have two jobs. I work at Blockbuster in Port Angeles and at the grocery store in Forks."

I nodded. She asked, "Do you have a job?"

I stiffened. "Yeah."

She stared at me, waiting for me to elaborate. When I didn't, she asked, "So what is it? What do you do?"

I looked back at her. "I do work for Sam on the reservation." She nodded.

"So he's like your boss?" She asked.

"You could say that." I answered.

She looked back across the lake and said, "I don't like that Sam seems to have some power over you guys, but I like that you help your brother like that."

I started. "Brother? Sam's not my brother."

Karen looked back at me, panicked. "Oh, I'm sorry, you guys just look so much alike. I thought-"

I cut her off. "It's fine. I mean for all I know, he could be my brother."

"What do you mean?" She asked quietly.

I looked over into her eyes. "I don't know who my dad is. It could only be one of three people. Either Jacob's dad, Quil's dad or Sam's dad."

"Why does it have to be one of them?" She asked.

I froze, realizing I've said too much. Karen wasn't ready to hear this secret yet. I shook my head, "Long story."

She understood I didn't want to talk about it and dropped it. She said, "I don't know my dad either."

"Why not?" I asked her. So we have at least one thing in common.

She shrugged. "Him and my mom had a one-night stand. Never saw him again. I don't even know his name. At least you know possibilities of who could be your father."

Seeing tears forming in her eyes, I put my arm around her shoulders. She leaned into my warmth.

It was in this moment, I knew how Sam, Jared and Jacob felt when Nadi, Kim and Bella were sitting next to them and why they would have the stupidest look on their face. I understood why they would all smile like idiots and only look at the girl in their arms. Their very presence is captivating; it's hard to pay attention to anything else going on around you when you have the epitome of perfection leaning her head on your shoulders. Never again would I tease the imprinted wolves on why they treated their imprints the way they did. The imprints should only have the best of anything; and my Karen is included in that.

Karen's voice broke into my thoughts, "I wish I could just know what my dad's name is. My mom won't tell me because she thinks I'm going to find him and leave her to fend for herself."

I started to panic a little. "Is that why you want his name though?" If she left what the hell would I do without her?

She quickly shook her head. "No, I just want peace of mind."

I relaxed. "Well, ask her again to tell you his name."

Karen didn't answer. She stood up and picked up a rock off the ground. She skipped it across the water. She laughed when it made a little plop noise when it ran out of momentum after four skips.

I walked over and stood behind her, my towering frame cast a shadow over hers. She picked up another rock and skipped it too. She turned and handed me one. I drew back. The rock skipped across the water nine times before it stopped.

"Very nice, Mr. Call." Karen said in a teasing tone. I was glad to see her lighten up. We continued doing this until my phone vibrated, alerting me to a new text.

I opened my phone. Sam, of course, '_Time's up, get to Nadi's.'_

Even his text message had an Alpha command about them. I typed out and 'okay' and turned to Karen.

"I gotta get home so we should probably go." I said.

She nodded a little sadly and ran over to me. She grabbed my hand as we walked to my tuck. It was a little darker outside, so she huddled close to me. I wasn't sure if it was out of fear or if she was cold, I invited the feeling either way.

When we reached her house, I walked her to the door. She turned back to me and said, "Come in with me, please."

Whoa. "Um, I gotta go…" I trailed off. Sam would kill me if I wasn't at Nadi's soon, but I didn't want to upset my imprint anymore than she already was.

She nodded and said, "I want to ask my mom about my dad again. If you're there with me, she might tell me this time."

I didn't quite understand her reasoning but I nodded anyway and said, "Okay."

She opened the door and led us inside. Her mom was on the couch, waiting. "Karen? Who's with you?"

Karen said, "It's Embry."

Betty nodded. "Hello again, Embry. Did you guys have fun?"

Karen said, "Yeah, we had a blast." She sounded like she was being honest. I was glad she had fun. Karen led me to the couch and we sat down.

"Mom," Karen started in a serious voice. "I want to talk to you about dad again."

Betty stiffened. "You want to do this in front of your boyfriend?" My heart skipped a beat when she called me Karen's boyfriend.

Karen shook her head, "Mom, listen, you're scared that if I know dad's name then I will go look for him and leave you behind. I'm not going to do that, though. I wouldn't leave Embry like that. And he doesn't know his father either." Karen didn't even deny that I wasn't her boyfriend. I guess she liked me more than I thought. I smiled to myself, but then remembered why I was here.

Betty thought for a minute. "Dean Jeffreys." She stood up and left the room.

Karen looked at me, her eyes filling with tears. I pulled her into a tight hug. Karen cried silently into my chest. I didn't say anything. I didn't know what I could say. After a few minutes, she sniffled one last time and sat up. She wiped her eyes. I smiled sadly at her, she returned it.

I said, "Maybe you should go on up to bed. It's been a long day."

She nodded and stood up. She hugged me tightly around my waist. For a minute, I forgot about the world around me. I closed my arms tight around her and buried my face in her hair. Then, I whispered just low enough that she wouldn't hear me, "I love you."

She pulled back after a few more minutes and started toward the door. I followed her, like the lovesick puppy I am. "Have fun with your thing tomorrow." She said, opening the door.

I froze. At first I didn't know what she was talking about, then I remembered Victoria. I looked at her. "It's not so much a fun thing."

She nodded. "Won't you tell me about it?"

"When you're ready." I said without thinking.

She looked confused, but nodded anyway. "Well, good luck then. Will I see you afterward?"

My heart soared, and then sank deep into my chest. She wanted to see me again, but would she?

I nodded anyway. "Yeah, I'll see you afterward."

She smiled at me and I walked out the door. Alice said the fight with the newborns wouldn't be a big deal. At first I believed her, I actually looked forward to some excitement. Now that I had imprinted on Karen, my mind was filled with questions and insecurities.

What if something did happen to me? What if I didn't come back to her? How would it feel to her? Would she care? Would the pack still take care of my imprint even without me there?

I knew the answer to that last question: Yes. Even if something happened to me, I know for a fact that Nadi, Kim and Bella would still see her and hang out with her. It was in Nadi's nature to take care of everyone. I hadn't waited this long to imprint, just to be taken away from her. Tomorrow, I would fight the newborns and then come back to Karen.

* * *

**A/N: For those of you reading my main story, "Beast of Burden", I'm sorry I haven't updated it in a few days, I'm usually much quicker on my updates, but I've been working so much on this one to get things all caught up. There are a lot of hints in this story that are a huge part of the main story.**

**Thanks to my reviewers: aya163, curtis and AnnabelleLee13194. (Who also knows the OTHER reason I haven't been updating "Beast of Burden". Shhhh....)**

**~Ever Uley~  
**


	6. Relax

**Disclaimer: Don't own.

* * *

**

**Chapter Five- Relax**

**(Karen's POV)**

Dean Jeffreys. That's my father's name. I knew I told my mother I wouldn't try to find him, but I had to know more about him. I couldn't ask my mother, it would just hurt her too much. So I let the subject go for now and went to sleep, dreaming of Embry.

The next morning I was woken up at six A.M. by loud wolf howls. Sure I hear them all the time since my mother told me there were a lot of them in the woods of La Push, but usually it was just a few times a night. This morning I'd heard at least ten howls before breakfast.

"You hear those wolves, Karen? They sure are loud this morning." Mom said entering the room.

I thought about not saying anything, but I figured she could sense I was here, so I answered, "Yeah. I wonder why they're howling so much this early."

Mom shrugged. "I don't know much about wolves, so it could probably be anything."

I finished my cereal and put the bowl in the sink. I went upstairs and changed into my uniform, then kissed mom on the cheek and went to work.

A few hours later, I was bored out of my mind. I had the occasional customer ask for help but other than that all I did was sit and wait. That is until a shirtless Embry walked in the door looking panicked. His eyes searched until they landed on me and he visibly relaxed.

"Karen." He breathed. The way he said my name just then made chills run down my spine.

"Hey." I choked on the simple word. Clearing my throat, I began again. "What are you doing here, Embry?"

He smiled and climbed over the counter. I started to protest, but he pulled me into a vice like hug, effectively shutting me up.

"I went by your house to see you but your mom said you were at work. Can I sit with you a while?" He asked, pulling away. I nodded and he sat down on the stool in front of mine.

"So how was your morning?" I asked him.

He tensed and seemed to be choosing his words carefully. "Well, one of my friends crashed his motorcycle and got hurt pretty bad." I gasped and started to question him, but Embry quickly said, "He'll be fine though. How was your morning?" He smiled at me.

I smiled back, "Well, I was woken up about six this morning by some wolves howling loud as hell, but other than that, it's been boring." Embry tensed again.

"Yeah, we have wolves in La Push." He said, playing with the threads hanging off his pants.

I nodded. "My mom told me." I could tell he was uncomfortable with this conversation, so I changed the subject. "I had fun yesterday."

Embry relaxed and smiled at me. "Me too. Maybe we should go out again tonight?"

I smiled. "Okay. I get off here at six, so anytime after that would be great."

Embry nodded. "Sounds awesome. I'm gonna go check on my friend and I'll meet you back here at six." He leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. "See ya."

Then he hopped over the counter, and walked out the door. I sat there staring after him, basking in the feeling his kiss left on my cheek.

"Excuse me!" Someone banged on the counter in front of me.

I turned to them, startled and the man shoved some movies in my face that he wanted to rent. I smiled apologetically and started to ring them up. When the man was gone I sat back down on my stool.

Embry showed up just as I was walking out the door. I looked around, "Where's your car?"

"My friend Quil dropped me off." He answered. I tried to remember if I'd met Quil yet, I didn't think I had.

"I don't think I've met him yet." I told Embry.

He smiled, "Well, you will soon. Sam and Nadi are having an engagement dinner on Friday. You should come and meet everyone else."

I froze. I'm not really good in crowd scenes. I had only gone to the graduation party because I couldn't find a way to get out of it. Nadi invited me, and Emily and Alice seemed determined to get me there so there was no way I could back out.

On one hand, I didn't want to go to Sam and Nadi's engagement dinner because I'm sure Rosalie, Alice, Leah and the other girls would be there. Which meant all those beautiful girls and me. On the other hand, I'd get to see Embry.

So, I gave in and nodded. "Sure, I'll go. I'd like to see Emily again anyway."

It was Embry's turn to freeze. "Um, Emily and Edward can't make it. Emily's really sick and Edward is staying with her."

I turned to him, "Is she okay?"

He nodded. "She'll be fine. Carlisle is taking care of her."

I wondered why Nadi would have her and Sam's engagement party while her friend was sick and couldn't make it. It seems like Nadi and Emily are really good friends, you'd think Nadi could wait on Emily to get better. I guess not, though.

We reached my car and both of us climbed in. I was driving, so I asked. "Where are we going?"

He thought for a moment. "Well, this sounds cliché, but let's just go to a movie. Since you're all in your work uniform and I'm not very creative." He laughed, then said, "If that's all right with you?"

I nodded. "It's fine, Embry." I drove us to the movie theater, which was just a few blocks away from Blockbuster, so we didn't have time to start a conversation.

When we got there, we decided to see Paranormal Activity. I hadn't seen a good scary movie in a while and I had high hopes about this one.

Embry's lightning quick hands paid for everything before I had a chance to. I glared at him, but he just smiled sweetly. He sure knew how to break down my resolve.

I was terrified. Absolutely, positively petrified. Embry had his arm around me, but that was doing very little to comfort me in my time of fright. I had long ago pulled my feet up to my chest and clutched tightly on to Embry's shirt. I always got scared of horror movies, but I loved the terrified feeling. It made me feel alive and, well, scared.

Embry didn't mind me nearly tearing his shirt off every time I jumped at something. He didn't mind that I hid my face in his chest either. In fact I think he enjoyed it, seeing as how every time I did that he laughed and held me tighter.

When the movie was over, Embry and I walked into the lobby of the theater. Embry laughed at the look on my face. I scowled back and said, "I have to go…" I trailed off pointing to the restrooms. He nodded and I scurried away.

I looked in the mirror and almost laughed myself. Well it was no wonder Embry laughed at me. My skin was whiter than…OH! I can't even think straight right now. My skin was almost translucent and my eyes were red rimmed. I'd never been so scared my eyes were red. Huh.

"Saw Paranormal Activity didn't you?" A woman asked scaring the living daylights out of me. I jumped and spun around, smacking my hand on the sink. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." She said, smiling apologetically.

I gulped. "It's fine. And yeah, I did see it."

She nodded understandingly. "Try not to have nightmares tonight." She smiled and left the bathroom.

Compared to the nightmare I had the other night about the wolf I turned into, Paranormal Activity nightmares were a welcome change.

I splashed some water on my face and finally left the bathroom. Embry was leaning against the wall next to the door waiting for me. I saw a few girls staring at him and batting their eyelashes seductively. Embry just turned away ignoring them. One of the girls started to walk over to him, but Embry spotted me and smiled hugely. I walked over timidly and took his outstretched hand.

The girls glared at me and I looked away. Why does this happen to me? I wondered.

"You were in there for a while." Embry stated, opening the door for me.

I couldn't quite speak so I just nodded. I handed Embry my keys and got into the passenger seat. "You hungry?" He asked. Once again, I just nodded. He laughed.

Thankfully, Embry didn't take me to any expensive restaurant. He pulled into a KFC restaurant and I nearly died of happiness. Embry got us food and we sat down to eat. I stared in shock at how much he ate, but I didn't comment. Really I couldn't be surprised, he was a big man so of course he ate a lot.

I fell asleep on the drive home. It was so easy and comforting to be in Embry's presence. I woke up when he was knocking on my front door asking my mother to let him in. He saw I was awake and set me down, and I pulled out my keys and opened the door.

Embry said, "I had a great time tonight."

I smiled. "Me too."

"Want to go out again? I have to work all week, but and I know you're coming to Sam and Nadi's on Friday, but what about Saturday?"

My smile grew. "Sure. I'll see you Friday."

"Great." He answered. He kissed me on the cheek again and then was gone. For a moment I wondered how he was getting home, but I let it go and went inside. Mom was already asleep, so no wonder she didn't answer the door for Embry.

I showered as quick and quiet as I could and then went back into my room. It was then I realized I was alone other than my mom. I was in my pajamas standing in the middle of my room. I listened to the house creaking as it settled.

There was a scraping sound outside of my window. My head whipped towards the window. There was a low grunt and then a hand appeared on my window seal. I screamed bloody murder. Another hand appeared and I screamed louder. I was starting to move toward the door to run when Embry's face became visible outside the window.

"Open up." He said. I stopped screaming, but didn't move.

My mother was moving down the hall as fast as she could, "Karen! Why are you screaming?" She asked throwing my door open.

"I had a nightmare. I'm okay, mom, go back to bed." I said quietly, as my voice was hoarse from screaming. I put my hands on her and gently pushed her back to the door.

She put her hands on my face. "Are you sure?" I nodded. She smiled a little and left the room, feeling her way down the hall. When her door shut, I rushed to the window and threw it open.

"Are you insane? You scared the hell out of me!" I whisper-yelled.

He smiled as he climbed in the window. "I know, I'm sorry. I didn't want to scare you, I just wanted to see you."

I smiled softly at his romantic gesture. "Well, you seen me, now get out I need to sleep." He looked a little hurt, so I backtracked. "Embry, I have to work in the morning. I really need to sleep."

He smiled again. "Well, how are you going to sleep if you're so scared?"

I blinked. "What are you talking about?"

He paused. "I'll stay with you." He suggested.

I froze. I'd never had a guy in my room before, much less in my bed. Embry caught my look and said, "I'll sleep on the floor or your chair or whatever. Actually, I can leave." He started back to the window and I grabbed his warm arm.

"No, you can stay with me." I said quietly. I didn't know what was pushing me to say that, but I'm glad it did because the look of pure joy on his face was enough to make me equally ecstatic.

Embry flopped down on my bed and pulled the covers back. I climbed in next to him, but didn't make a move to touch him in anyway. He groaned and pulled me to him, wrapping me up tightly in his warm arms.

"Good night, Karen." He whispered in my ear.

"Night Embry." I whispered back.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to my reviewers: Snickerdoodles96, (by the way, I have a dog named Snickers that I call Snicker Doodles. He's a big sweetie, too.) jblc77 and the GREAT AnnabelleLee13194. I can't say enough good things about her. **

**If you're looking for a new story to read, while you're waiting on me to update again, go read "Be My Wonderwall" by Becky'sWriting and also "Falling and Rising" by Flora Olivens. There are links to both stories on my profile. I also beta both stories so trust me, they're worth it.**

**~Ever Uley~**


	7. Far Away

**Disclaimer: Don't own.

* * *

**

**Chapter Six- Far Away**

**(Karen's POV)**

I was so glad it was Friday. I didn't have to work this weekend and I had two dates with Embry scheduled. Tonight was Sam and Nadi's engagement dinner/party. Tomorrow, we were doing something that Embry was planning and would tell me nothing about.

Ten minutes until I could leave. I only had to work until three o'clock today, luckily. Embry had given me Nadi's address and said to be there around eight, but if I could get there earlier, that was more than fine. As soon as the clock said three, I was out the door and in my car.

When I got home, I quickly showered and dressed in a nice black skirt and blue top. I pulled on a pair of blue ballet flats and left the house after calling 'bye' to mom. I followed Embry's directions and arrived at seven forty-nine. Pretty good time, if you ask me.

I was about to knock on the door when it was pulled open by a stunning Nadi. She smiled warmly. "Karen, you made it! Embry's not here yet, only the girls and me. The boys had to take care of something at the Cullens'; they'll be here in a bit. Come on in."

I stepped in and followed her into the kitchen. Bella, Kim, Angela, Rosalie, Esme, Alice and Leah were all here. I felt a pang of sadness that Emily couldn't make it. Nadi pulled out a chair for me and I sat down.

I surprised myself by being the first to speak. "Embry told me Emily is sick. Is she going to be okay?"

Alice came and sat down in front of me. "Yep, she's already getting better, but Carlisle wants to be sure that she's fully okay before anyone sees her."

I nodded a little. I really liked Emily. I listened to the girls talk about their men for a while. Apparently Angela was with Paul now. I didn't really like that since Paul was so mean to me and Angela was so nice. I hope she knows what she's getting herself into.

Finally, the boys arrived. I noticed that they all went straight to their women. Sam to Nadi, Jacob to Bella, Jared to Kim, Paul to Angela, Jasper to Alice, Emmett to Rosalie and Carlisle to Esme. I watched the couples greet each other as Quil, Seth, Collin, Brady, and Leah went into the living room. I turned to find Embry standing behind me. I smiled.

"Hey, you're early." He said, pulling me out of my chair and into a hug.

"Yup." Was all I could say, since he was squeezing the life out of me.

"Embry let the poor girl breathe." Esme scolded playfully. I heard everyone laugh and Embry set me down quickly.

He mumbled, "Sorry," but I just smiled at him. He looked directly into my eyes, the love and devotion he was conveying to me through his eyes was a lot for me to handle. My knees started to go weak, but Embry's strong hand on my waist held me steady. We smiled at each other, but I became embarrassed and looked away.

Everyone in the kitchen was caught up in their own conversations, except for Nadi, who was leaning against the counter. She and Sam had an arm around each other, but Sam was talking with Carlisle. Nadi was watching Embry and I with her eyes shining with tears and a knowing smile on her face. I wondered what that was about, but couldn't ask. Nadi cleared her throat and said, "Girls."

Immediately, Bella and Kim stood up and got a plate from Nadi and started to get their food. Nadi looked at me, "You guys too, Angela and Karen." She held out a plate to Angela and me and we stood up. I wondered why Alice, Rose and Esme didn't jump up like the other girls had, but I let it go.

After everyone had eaten, we gathered in the living room. Carlisle said, "Well, I guess it's time for us to make our speeches." Emmett and Quil groaned. Rosalie was sitting in between them, so she slapped them both on the back of the head.

Nadi smiled, "Thanks Rose."

Rosalie gave her a thumbs up, "Not a problem."

Carlisle went on, "I'll never forget the day I met Nadi. It was in Italy in winter. Nadi was playing in the snow like she didn't have a care in the world." He laughed. "I had just come from England and was on my way to Volterra. Nadi and I were perplexed by each other, but we quickly formed a bond that no one could break. She was my only friend while I was in Volterra. When I left, we travelled together through Rome and Paris and finally came to America together."

He sounded like he was editing for some reason. And his story didn't add up, Nadi was only eighteen and was born in La Push before she moved to California and only came back last year. So how did he meet her in Italy? I wondered.

Jasper looked at me, back to Carlisle and then said, "Carlisle." Everyone's eyes flickered to me. Sam cleared his throat.

Embry sighed next to me. They were communicating with their eyes not words. I was more confused.

"Karen," Embry's voice was soft and filled with apprehension. I looked at him and he said, "I'm going to tell you something right now, but before I do, I want you to think about something. You know us and you know we would never do anything bad to anyone."

I started to open my mouth but Sam cut me off, "Embry don't scare her."

He nodded and said, "We're not human. The Cullen's are vampires and the guys and me are shape-shifters."

I blinked. "What?"

Sam took over telling me the legends of the tribe. He sounded like he was editing when he said it and his eyes flickered to Nadi the entire time.

I took everything in and sat in silence. "Carlisle's story doesn't make sense to me."

Carlisle asked, "What do you mean?"

"Well, you said you met Nadi in Italy, but she's only eighteen and was born in La Push but moved to California and moved back only last year." I said.

Nadi sighed. "Karen, I was born in 1507."

My head snapped up. "What?!"

She smiled a little. "The legends Sam just told you are about my family. I was Taha Aki's daughter that ran away because I phased. Girls weren't supposed to and I was scared so I ran away."

Oh my god. I gaped at her, unable to say anything. "She's in shock." Jasper said. How the hell did he know that?!

"Well, calm her down!" Embry demanded.

"I am." Jasper answered. I did feel oddly calm for someone in my predicament, but I wondered what Jasper had to do with it.

Nadi asked, "Do you want to know my story?"

I nodded a little. Mostly, I was afraid to hear it. This was too much for me to take in right now.

She cleared her throat. "Like I said, I was born in 1507. The day the Cold Woman attacked our tribe, my brothers phased to help kill her. I phased also for the first time, but no one saw me. I was scared of what would happen to me, so I ran away. Everyone assumed the Cold Woman killed me.

"About fifteen years after I left, I came back and asked one of the women if they knew where Taha Aki's daughter was. I wanted to know the story that everyone was given about where I was. She told me everyone believed the Cold Woman killed me while I was in the water, even though my brothers said I didn't go into the water. My father was inconsolable about losing his wife, son and daughter in one day.

"I left La Push again. For a few years, I roamed North America in my wolf form, then went down to South America. I never aged. It's a trait us wolves have; we don't age until we stop phasing. I wandered around searching for my imprint."

I interrupted her, "Imprint?"

She smiled. "Imprinting is a thing that happens to a wolf. The first time they see their imprint, the world shifts and the imprint is the only thing holding them there. The wolf becomes anything the imprint needs; a friend, a brother, a lover, but the imprint and wolf are ultimately soul mates. You feel this pull to be with each other. It's hard to fight it."

I thought about it. "Who all has imprinted?"

"Well, Sam and I imprinted on each other. Also, Jacob, Jared, Paul, Leah, Quil and Embry. I think you can figure out who they imprinted on."

Well it was pretty obvious. "Let me guess, Jacob and Bella, Jared and Kim, Paul and Angela, and I don't know the others."

Nadi smiled, "You'll meet the other imprints soon enough."

Wait, Embry imprinted? My heart constricted. Maybe I didn't want to meet the other imprints after all. Embry was the first guy to ever pay attention to me, I don't think I can handle seeing him go all "Jared and Kim" with some other girl.

Nadi looked at me worriedly, "Are you okay? Should we save some of this for tomorrow?"

Before I could answer, Edward's voice cut me off, "She's thinking she doesn't want to meet the other imprints."

I spun around. Edward and Emily were standing in the kitchen doorway.

"Emily!" Kim called out, standing up. Jared grabbed her arm, "She's not ready, Kim." He said.

I couldn't take my eyes off of Emily. She was even more beautiful than she was a few weeks ago. Her skin was shiny and her scars were gone. I stood up, but Embry held me from going to her.

"Emily, your scars…." I trailed off. She smiled a little at me. I had always thought Emily's scars made her stronger. She gave me some confidence that there were nice guys like Edward who loved a girl for who she was inside and not what she looked like on the outside.

Edward smiled at me. Nadi didn't let me off the hook though. "Are you sure you can handle the rest?"

I slowly nodded, turning away from Emily and sitting down next to Embry. He started to put his arm around me, but I leaned away from him. The hurt in his eyes caused a sharp pain in my heart, but I ignored it and turned back to Nadi.

She continued, "Like I was saying, all I wanted in this world was an imprint. I went all the way to Europe, which is where I met Carlisle. I was in wolf form when he showed up and told me I smelled human. I phased back and got some clothes. Carlisle stayed with the Volturi for a while, and I continued roaming around Europe."

"Who are the Volturi?" I asked.

Carlisle answered, "There a family of vampires in Italy. They're pretty much the rulers of the vampire world. Like royalty."

Nadi went on, "It was 1907 when Carlisle left the Volturi and finally met up with me again. I'm going to be honest here; I was so close to giving up on my imprint. I even thought about dating Carlisle." She laughed nervously, as did Carlisle.

Carlisle said, "I was in the same situation as Nadi. I was born in 1640 and had been alone as she had. I was turned into a vampire when I was twenty-three. When you're alone for that long and haven't found anyone to share it with, you get lonely and look for a partner anywhere. I considered Nadi as well." They laughed again.

Nadi said, "I couldn't bring myself to think about Carlisle like that now, though. He's like my father. He did call me his mate one time and he held my hand." She nodded.

Sam looked at Carlisle, "When did this happen?"

Edward laughed with Nadi and Carlisle. "A long time ago, Sam." Edward answered. How did he know?

Nadi composed herself and said, "Of course I thought Carlisle was attractive, but he wasn't my imprint. I knew I had an imprint out there somewhere and I wasn't settling for anyone. Carlisle understood that and we were the best of friends. We came to America together and explored for a while." She paused and then laughed suddenly. "I'll never forget the looks on some of the people's faces when they saw Carlisle and I walking down the street holding hands."

Carlisle laughed with her. "That was quite entertaining for us, wasn't it?"

They shared a private memory and Sam looked awfully jealous that Carlisle shared so much with Nadi that he didn't.

Nadi looked back at me. "Carlisle went to Chicago to be a doctor at a hospital. At this point, I was giving up on finding an imprint. I started to think it was impossible. I mean, girls weren't supposed to phase, why should we have the ability to imprint? So when I was four hundred years old, I moved to California. I didn't phase for nearly two full years, but still showed no signs of aging.

"I kept in touch with Carlisle over the years. He told me about how he was gaining a family. I felt even more alone since my only companion now had his own family. I was jealous."

Carlisle took over, "I treated Edward for Spanish Influenza. His father had already died of it and on his mother's deathbed she told me to save Edward no matter how I did it. So, I bit him. He became my son. I turned Esme a few years later, then Rosalie and Emmett. They can tell their stories to you later if you want to hear them.

"After a few years, we moved to Forks, which is where we met some of the great-grandfather's of some of the boys. There was Quil Sr., Ephraim Black and Levi Uley. They wanted to kill us because we were vampires, but we told them we were different. Vampires as you know drink blood. My family doesn't, we survive on animal blood."

At this point, I had forgotten the Cullen's were vampires. I'd been so caught up in Nadi's story, that little fact slipped my mind. I wasn't scared of them by any means, they were all still the same people to me. Except Paul. I was still afraid of him. Edward laughed behind me, but didn't explain why.

Nadi went on, "They made a treaty with the La Push wolves that as long as the Cullen's never bit a human or came on Quileute land the wolves would not attack."

My eyes widened. The Cullen's were on Quileute land right now! Edward's ice-cold hand came down on my shoulder, "Things have changed a little. Just listen." Huh?

Nadi continued, "I came back to La Push after hearing there were more wolves here. I lived with Ephraim Black until he died. Then I moved in with Joshua Uley. As far as anyone on the reservation knew, I was on orphan that Ephraim had adopted."

Quil cut her off, "Hey, Jake, I guess that makes Nadi your grandmother."

Rosalie hit him on the head again, causing him to yelp and say sorry.

Nadi rolled her eyes. "Anyway, when Levi died, I remember sitting at his funeral and wondering just how many times I would have to do that. How many times I would see someone I had grown close to die. How many times I would see my friends live a life I so desperately wanted. They got to imprint and have families and I just say by and watched. At Levi's funeral I said goodbye everyone in La Push, Harry, Billy, Quil and Joshua. I haven't seen Joshua Uley since that day, and I probably never will again, but I'm glad that Harry, Billy and Quil got to live the life I wanted and the life I have now." She smiled at Sam, who kissed her cheek.

Nadi looked back to me, "Bella or Edward will have to tell you what happened between them, but that was the reason I came back to La Push this time. Bella is a danger magnet and can't be left alone for five minutes."

Bella scoffed. "That's not true."

Nadi looked at her. "Oh really. If I remember correctly, I met Sam because I was saving you from a human drinking vampire and the pack showed up to help me."

Bella sank into Jake's side. "Okay, maybe it's a little true."

It was Edward's turn to scoff. "A little true?"

Bella groaned. "Okay, okay. I'm a danger magnet."

Everyone laughed. "So what happened with Edward and Bella?" I asked.

Bella sat up. "I fell in love with Edward when I moved here, I was attacked by a nomad vampire named James. Edward saved me. On my eighteenth birthday I dot a paper cut in a house full of vampires, not the best idea by the way. Jasper took a snap at me, the Cullen's left, Nadi moved here. I was cornered by Laurent in a meadow, Nadi and the pack killed him. Then Jake imprinted on me. Then James' mate Victoria put a bounty on my head and Nadi killed her. Now we're here."

She waved her arms dramatically and sat back. Everyone laughed at her. "You could have given her more detail." Alice said.

I shook my head, giggling. "It's fine. What about Emily?"

She smiled at me. "Well Victoria came down with an army of newborn vampires. I think last week when you went out with Embry he told you he had plans the next morning?" I nodded. "That's when everyone fought vampires. I was bitten and turned into a vampire."

I gasped. She nodded and smiled sadly at me. I gaped at her and then yawned. Embry stood up and said, "I'll take you home."

I didn't want to leave since I had so many questions. Edward said, "Embry maybe we should talk to her a little more."

How does he keep doing that? Edward smiled. "Karen, some vampires have special gifts. Jasper can feel and manipulate emotions. Alice can see the future. And I can read minds."

Oh, well that explains how he keeps talking to me when I've said nothing and how I've felt strangely calm this entire time. That will come in handy, I guess. Edward nodded to me. I smiled.

I stood up then and said, "I should go home. My mom will be waiting on me."

Everyone said goodbye and I left with Embry. Once we were in my car, I asked, "Who did Leah imprint on?"

"This guy who lives in Forks named Eric." He answered.

"What about Quil?"

Embry glanced at me. "Claire."

Huh, Emily has a niece named-oh my god! My head whipped in his direction. "Claire! What- How- Oh my god!"

Embry shook his head, "It's not like that. Right now he'll just be her protector, her brother. When she gets older, he'll be her best friend and then he'll be her boyfriend."

That was just too weird to think about. I didn't say anything.

Embry asked, "So you don't want to know who I imprinted on?" I shook my head. "Why not?" I shrugged. I could feel tears pricking my eyes, but thankfully he dropped the subject.

We arrived at my house and Embry handed me my keys. I jumped out and ran to the door, but he caught me of course. He grabbed me by the arm and said in a low husky voice, "You."

My eyebrows knitted together. "What?" I asked dumbly.

"You." He said again. "I imprinted on you."

My mind processed this information and I smiled a little. He slowly leaned down. I realized he was about to kiss me and my eyes fluttered closed. I had never done this before, so I was acting purely on instinct. His warm lips pressed gently to mine. I didn't realize what I was doing, all I could think was, 'He's kissing me! He's kissing me! Me, me, me, Embry is kissing ME!'

When he pulled a way, I wavered a little. "Go inside." He whispered in my ear. I nodded but didn't move. He gave me a little push and said, "Don't worry, I'm never far away."

And with that, I went inside, smiling like an idiot.

* * *

**A/N: I'm not a huge fan of this chapter, but I felt like if she was finding out everything, she was learning EVERYTHING. And in case you're wondering, Jasper was keeping her calm the entire time so she wouldn't freak out. If there is anyone reading this story who's not reading my main story "Break Down Here/Beast of Burden"-now you know Nadi's story too. **

**~Ever Uley~**


	8. The Morning After

**Disclaimer: Don't own.

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven- The Morning After**

**(Karen's POV)**

The next morning Embry picked me up at nine A.M. He took me to the lake we went to on our first date. There, he answered all the questions I had about vampires, werewolves and imprinting. When I had asked all the questions and learned everything there was to know, Embry asked me about my childhood. I told him what I remembered about before my mom was blind. He laughed when I told him I couldn't cook at all.

'That's a problem." He said, laughing.

"Why?" I asked.

He looked at me, "I eat a lot. Plus when Sam steps down as Alpha, Jake will take his place and I'll become his Beta."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

He smiled. "As the Alpha's wife, do you see what Nadi has to do? She cooks for us and takes care of us. When they have kids, Sam and Nadi will both stop phasing and Jake will take over the pack. Bella will take over Nadi's position as pack mother. As Jake's Beta, I'll be his right hand. Which means you would be like Bella's right hand."

I nodded a little. "Doesn't that seem a little sexist?"

He looked at me with wide eyes. "It's tradition…" He trailed off.

I laughed. "I want to go to college, Em."

Pain flashed in his eyes and he turned away. "So what do you want to do today?" He asked changing the subject.

I shrugged. "I don't know."

He was quiet and then asked. "I feel like I don't know anything about you. What do you like to do? And don't say work because that doesn't count."

I smiled. "I really don't get a chance to do anything but work. I used to play violin before my mom went blind. I also sketch a little and paint."

He nodded. "I draw too."

"Really?"

He nodded again. "Yeah, when Sam proposed to Nadi, he asked me to do a comic book of their lives together. Sam designed it and I just drew it. Nadi loved it."

I smiled. "That's sweet."

He smiled back. "I'll ask Nadi to show it to you then."

I was about to say something when his stomach growled. I laughed. "I guess meal plans are in order?"

He stood up and said, "Yup. Nadi's probably got lunch ready, we can head over there if you want. Plus I think some of the girls are over helping her plan the wedding."

I took his hand and stood up as well. He led us back to the truck and took us to Nadi's house. Embry just walked in like he owned the place. Well he did live there. He was right though; Nadi had lunch ready. As soon as we walked in the kitchen, Nadi shoved a plate of food into each of our hands. We sat down at the table to eat with Bella, Kim and Angela. Alice, Kim and Rosalie were there too. Now that the secret was out, they didn't make up an excuse as to why they weren't eating. I actually wasn't freaked out about it.

Last night I'd had a long talk with myself. The Cullens and the pack were the same people before I knew the secret, why should I see them differently because I found out they weren't human? Although it did help explain why Rosalie, Alice, Emily, Esme, Leah and Nadi all seemed inhumanly beautiful.

As the humans and wolves ate, all the girls discussed wedding plans. I assisted when one of the girls asked me my opinion. Nadi seemed grateful for every bit of help we were giving her.

Once we finished, Embry left to go patrol, promising to come back when he was done. Nadi made us pick out what dresses we wanted for ourselves since she was against the matching dress idea for the bridesmaids.

"Okay," Nadi said. "Sam picked out his best man and groomsmen already, and I think I've picked out my girls. Leah will be my maid of honor. Bella, Alice, Emily and Kim you guys will be my bridesmaids." She smiled apologetically at me. I wasn't hurt she didn't ask me to be a bridesmaid. We weren't that close anyway.

Nadi started again, "However, Angela and Karen, Alice will help you guys pick out a dress to wear that I will pay for." I started to protest but she held up her hand. "No, I won't hear it. You guys need a new dress to wear and I as the bride will pay for it."

Esme laughed. "You know Carlisle will want to pay for everything. Him being the father of the bride and all." Nadi smiled and looked down a little embarrassed.

"I know. He's already said he's paying for everything." She admitted. She stood up and left the room abruptly.

I blinked in confusion at her sudden exit. She came back with a comic book in her hand. She placed it on the table in front of us and said, "Sam had Embry draw this for me. Sam told him what to do and Embry did an amazingly good job on it."

Angela moved closer to me and we flipped through it slowly. It was beautiful. Embry's work was incredible.

"Wow." Angela breathed next to my ear. I smiled, feeling my heart swell with pride for Embry.

Alice jumped up and said, "Well, we should get going to Seattle if we're going to pick out something good."

I looked up. "Wait, we're going now?"

Alice nodded. "Yeah." Like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Shopping with Alice was a whole new experience. She made us go into every store she saw. Angela and I were forced to try on numerous outfits and most of them were not wedding appropriate. I think Alice just wanted to buy us clothes.

She dropped me off at my house later that night. I went up to my room; a little mad I didn't get to spend that much time with Embry today. Imagine my surprise when I opened my door and there he was, lounging on my bed.

I clapped my hand over my mouth to stifle my scream of surprise. He smiled and came over to me.

"Did you have fun with Alice?" He asked pulling me into his arms.

His scent combined with his touch and warmth was enough to shut off all rational thoughts from my head. My eyes fluttered closed and I was only able to nod. He pulled away and took the bags from my hands.

I started to compose myself and said, "I'm gonna get ready for bed."

I made a beeline for my bathroom, my mind barely registering Embry's quiet 'okay'. I quickly showered and slipped on my pajamas.

When I came back in my room, Embry was sitting on my bed going through my shopping bags. He smiled and asked, "So what exactly are you wearing to the wedding?"

I went through the bags and held up the dress I'd chosen. He smiled. "Good choice." He slipped his arm around my waist and pulled me to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck as we fell back on my bed.

"Night Karen." He said and kissed my cheek.

"Night Embry." I whispered.

* * *

**A/N: So I'm not completely happy with this chapter but whatever, things will be moving along pretty quickly now. Also, I have a new spin-off! It's Paul and Angela's story and is being written by my sister, Hales Bells. It is called "The Good Left Undone", and there is a link on my profile! There are also pictures on my profile of what everyone looks like, so go check those out and tell me what you think of everyone. **

**Thanks to my reivewers last chapter: aya163, ElizabethAlice, curtis, krazikeo, Rachel2w2 and of course AnnabelleLee13194! Your reviews are the BEST! **

**~Ever Uley~**


	9. Nothing to Gain

**Disclaimer: Don't own.

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight- Nothing to Gain**

**(January)**

**(Karen's POV)**

The next few months passed with ease. Sam and Nadi were married in August. Edward and Emily were married in last month. I had been spending more and more time with Embry. Which meant spending more time with Bella, Kim, and Angela. I liked Leah more now that I knew her better. She was funny and pretty easy going, but since she imprinted on someone she claims is "infuriatingly wonderful", she's quite sassy. I liked Nadi more now than I had when I first met her. Since Embry explained more about her and how she treated the boys so well.

I still have those strange dreams about turning into a giant beast and tearing through the Forks woods. A few times I even dreamed about going to the lake that Embry and I had dubbed "our lake". I always woke up naked, either on my floor, in my bathtub and sometimes outside under my back porch. I shrugged it off and didn't tell anyone. I heard once that anything you can do awake you can do in your sleep and people sometimes have really bad cases of sleepwalking. I figured that's just what it was, sleepwalking and dangerously vivid dreams.

Right now I was driving over to see Emily. I hadn't seen her in a while since the pack and the Cullen's were preoccupied with these werewolves that were now running around Washington State. Embry had explained to me they were only shape-shifter wolves, while real werewolves phased only once during a full moon and were a little different from the La Push pack I loved so much.

Werewolves usually travelled alone or with a mate. The La Push wolves were a pack of eleven wolves and became that way because of their ancestors. Real werewolves can either be turned into one by being bitten or if their parent was one.

I pulled into the Cullen's drive and parked behind Emmett's Jeep. I shuddered at the memory of driving to the baseball game in that thing. Even with Charlie Swan behind the wheel, it was a most unsettling ride.

Emily and Alice met me at the door, smiling. Emily pulled me into a hug and said, "Karen! It's so good to see you again." Alice hugged me when Emily released me.

I sat with the girls and we caught up on how we were. I told them about Embry. They said they always knew how sweet he was. I hoped they didn't tease him when they saw him again.

Edward laughed at my thoughts from the other room. I smiled a little; thanking my lucky stars Emmett weren't here for that conversation. He'd never let Embry live it down.

Edward walked into the room and sat down next to Emily. I looked away before I had to endure another of their lovey dovey looks. They were too cute sometimes.

Jasper and Carlisle came down the stairs then, they smiled and said hello to me, then started to talk to Edward about the werewolves. They were plotting for the next full moon, which was tonight. I spoke softly with Alice as the boys talked. When Alice joined the conversation, I found myself thinking about my strange dreams. I hadn't had one in about a month, but then I don't have them very often so I was probably due for one soon.

Edward gazed at me curiously, but said nothing. I stood up and said, "I have to go now. My mom's waiting for me. I'll see you soon hopefully."

Alice smiled slyly and said, "Oh yes, we'll see you very soon."

"Alice." Edward warned, giving her a pointed look. She pouted and walked to the door with me.

That night, I had the dream again. Only this time it was worse. I was being followed by something, I couldn't see them or smell them, but I could hear them behind me and sense them behind me. When I woke the next morning, Embry and Emily were sitting in my room.

I panicked for a minute realizing I was naked, but Emily had pulled a sheet over me. I wrapped it tight and stood up. "Why are you guys here so early?"

Embry stared at me with a serious expression. "We have something to tell you."

I blinked. "What is it?"

Emily pulled me to sit on the bed and she took my hand in hers. "You know how we've been following these werewolves?"

I nodded. Embry took over for her. "You're one of them."

My eyes bugged out of my head. I jerked my hand from Emily's. "What the hell are you talking about? I'm not a werewolf. I would know it if I were."

Embry's sad eyes bored into mine. "Karen we followed you back here. How else can you explain how you wake up naked once a month?"

I froze and leaned up against the wall. It would explain the dreams I've been having and why I sleep so late after these "dreams." I remembered something Embry told me the other day.

"So you mean one of my parents is a werewolf?"

Embry nodded. "Your father. He's one of them we found."

Tears started to pour from my eyes. My father was around. He was close to me. Embry's strong arms wrapped around my waist and he pulled me close to him.

"Did you meet him?" I whispered knowing full well they could both hear me. Embry nodded against me. I couldn't speak, I couldn't even think right now.

"Can I meet him?" I asked quietly. Embry froze and then nodded slightly. Emily smiled and then left, I guessed going back to her house. Embry led me down the stairs and to my car.

On the way, Embry explained to me about being a real werewolf as best he could. He said there were only so many questions he could answer, so my dad would have to answer the rest. Embry didn't know where my dad lived so we had to go to Sam and Nadi's so they could take me.

When we walked in the house, Embry's eyes bugged out of his head and he blushed. I blushed and looked away. There were a few things I could go without seeing in my life, Sam and Nadi getting hot and heavy on the couch was one of them.

Nadi was on her back, while Sam was on top of her positioned in between her legs. She had her toned russet arms wrapped tightly around Sam's body, and Sam appeared to have an equally tight hold on her. Their shirts were off. Nadi was only in a bra and a pair of shorts. Their mouths were pressed together. In fact they were completely pressed against one another. If there was any space between them at all, it was minimal. I didn't know what to say since we had just barged into their house without knocking, but really did they have to do this on the couch?

Embry cleared his throat. Sam and Nadi looked in our direction. Nadi smiled and pushed Sam off of her. He looked indescribably sad that she had done that. They didn't seem bothered at all that we had just interrupted their make out session. At least some married couples still have passion, I thought, smiling to myself.

Nadi slipped on her shirt and then said happily, "Guess what?"

"What?" Embry asked, his eyebrows knitting together. Sam smiled this time and stood up. He grabbed a small envelope off the table and shoved it into Embry's hands. Embry opened it, and stared at it, confused.

"I'm pregnant!" Nadi exclaimed. Sam wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. She wrapped her arms around him and leaned her head against his, both of them smiling contentedly.

I smiled hugely and launched myself at Nadi, hugging her tightly. "That's awesome congratulations!"

Nadi hugged me back and said, "Thanks, Karen! This is all Sam and I ever wanted."

As we pulled apart, I caught Sam and Nadi give each other a loving look. Embry hugged Nadi next and shook Sam's hand, offering them his congratulations as well.

Nadi stood up straighter and said, "So why are you guys here? Not that I don't love having you here, but I'd just like to know why you're popping in like this."

Embry took a deep breath. "I told her what she is and she wants to meet her dad."

Nadi's smile faded. "You told her so soon, Embry?"

He nodded. Sam said, "Sure, we'll take you over there. I think he knows about you so this won't be too much of a surprise."

I blinked. "What do you mean he knows about me?"

Sam shook his head. "Let's just go over there and we'll see."

I nodded and followed them out to the car.

* * *

**A/N: So I'm losing my interest in this story and I feel like a few of you are too. Thanks for reading and reviewing those of you who have. Sorry this is so short! If you'd like to hear a funny story, go to my profile and check out what happened to me on Twitter yesterday! It's awesome I promise!**

**~Ever Uley~**


End file.
